Wiggle Bay (DVD)
"Wiggle Bay" is the 13th Wiggles video. It was released in 2002. Synopsis The Wiggles and their friends spend the day at Wiggle Bay. They hang out with the Wiggly dancers, encounter a friendly mermaid, and also find a magic shell. Song List #Wiggle Bay #Dancing in the Sand. #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance a Cachucha #Rolling Down the Sandhills / Running Up the Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Plot Intro for Wiggle Bay *'Song 1': Wiggle Bay The Wiggles and their friends step off their rowboat and introduce themselves. They unload the boat in Wiggle time and relax for a bit. Captain Feathersword looks out at the bay and notices their boat has drifted off to sea because he forgot to tie up the boat. Now they are stuck in Wiggle Bay. Anthony suggests when things go wrong just sing a song. *'Song 2': Dancing in the Sand The Wiggles go fishing, except for Jeff, who prefers to take a nap. Anthony casts his line into the water along with the whole rod. They see something glittering in the water. *'Song 3': Swim Like A Fish The Wiggles net a shell with some writing on it, saying to pass it to someone you like. Wags the Dog suggests giving it to Dorothy, so they do just that. *'Song 4': C'est Wags, C'est Bon The Wiggles meet Magdalena the Mermaid and Captain Feathersword has a dance with her. *'Song 5': Dance a Cachuca *'Song 6': Rolling Down the Sandhills / Running Up the Sandhills The Wiggles find a bottle with a message but some of the writing has been smudged out from the water. They give the message to Dorothy, who somehow relates it to the shell she has. *'Song 7': Let's Make Some Rosy Tea There’s some magical treasure nearby and so the Wiggles get Wags to help dig it out. After scouting a couple of random locations with the audience’s help, they find that Wags has located a spot. They start digging and find random objects, but Wags continues digging and finds a key! They decide that Captain Feathersword should hang on to the key for safekeeping. *'Song 8': Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong The Wiggles talk with Magdalena and she remarks it’s the key to Davy Jones’ Locker. Captain Feathersword leaves with Magdalena to return the key to King Neptune. *'Song 9': Watching The Waves Anthony gets hungry. Song 10: Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Captain Feathersword and Magdalena return with good news. King Neptune has found the boat and they have it now. King Neptune calls in to say thanks for getting the key back. They all play a bit of ball and that’s about it for the video. Gallery WiggleBay-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword holding a Wiggle Bay map WiggleBayMap.png|The map of Wiggle Bay WiggleBayTitleCard.jpg|Title card Seagulls.png|Seagulls WiggleBay(Location).jpg|Wiggle Bay TheLandWigglyGroupontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on the S.S. Feathersword Boat WiggleBay.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" GregSingingWiggleBay.jpg|Greg singing WiggleBay2.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleBay3.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsPlayingGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags playing guitar WagsandTheWigglesonTheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DorothyontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Dorothy MurrayandJeffontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.png|The Other Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword Boat TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandSharrynDermody.png|The Wiggles and Sharryn TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WigglySportsTheme-WiggleBay.jpg|"Wiggly Sports Theme" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Greg MurrayandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony LarissainWiggleBay.jpg|Larissa KaseAmer.jpg|Kase SharrynDermody.jpg|Sharryn BeninWiggleBay.jpg|Ben GreginWiggleBay.jpg|Greg MurrayandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray GregandAnthonyholdingGuitar.jpg|Greg and Anthony holding guitar TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword boat TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing his guitar GregandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyEatingSandwichinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony GregandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Henry TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Anthony DancingintheSand-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dancing in the Sand" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DancingintheSand.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" CaptainandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar GregSingingDancingintheSand.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy dancing WiggleBayGoof.jpg|A house is seen in the background CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony playing the drums JeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff SwimLikeaFish-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesonDisc.jpg|The Wiggles on a record SwimLikeaFish.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregSingingSwimLikeaFish.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleBay.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles fishing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Captain ConchShell.jpg|Anthony holding conch shell JeffWakingUpinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Wags CaptainandGreginWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Greg ConchWriting.jpg|Writing on conch C'estWags,C'estBon-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" File:TheWigglesSingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:GregSingingC'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|Greg singing File:Wags'FeetinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags' feet File:WagsonMicrophone.jpg|Wags on microphone HenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MagdalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid HenryandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry and Jeff DanceaCachuca-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dance a Cachuca" DanceaCachuca.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" DorothySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Dorothy singing TheWigglesSingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|The Wiggles singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothyDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Cachuca CaptainFeatherswordDancingtheCachuca.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing the cachuca DorothyandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Henry GregandMurraySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Greg and Murray singing JeffandAnthonySingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|Jeff and Anthony singing CaptainFeatherswordandMagdalenatheMermaid.jpg|Captain and Magdalena WagsandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Murray TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|The Wiggles singing RollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sand-hills" JeffRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Jeff rolling down the sand-hills MurrayandJeffRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Murray and Jeff rolling down the sand-hills TheOtherWigglesRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sand-hills AnthonySingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony and Murray rolling down the sand-hills AnthonyRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Anthony rolling down the sand-hills MurrayRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Murray rolling down the sand-hills RunningUptheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Greg telling the Other Wiggles to run back up the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills.jpg|"Running Up the Sand-hills" TheOtherWigglesRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sand-hills GregSingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Anthony singing Volleyball.jpg|Greg suggesting to play volleyball GregandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggle Friends building a sandcastle TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing Volleyball TheLandWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group playing Volleyball MurrayandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheWigglyMascotsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupPlayingVolleyball.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group playing Volleyball HenryandWagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordPlayingVolleyball.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Volleyball MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandMessageinaBottle.jpg|The Wiggles and a message in a bottle TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to have rosy tea Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" GregSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing AnthonySingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Anthony singing WagsandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleBay.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsandTheWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony GregandMurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Murray ZingZangWingWangWong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" TheWigglyFriendsandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Wiggly Dancers GregSingingZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheZingZangDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Zing Zang dance DorothyDoingtheZingZangDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Zing Zang dance TheOtherWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Other Wiggles ZingZangWingWangWong.jpg|"Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong" DorothyonConchPhone.jpg|Dorothy on conch phone TheKeytoDavyJones'Locker.png|The key to Davy Jones' locker WatchingtheWaves-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WatchingtheWaves.pnpg|"Watching the Waves" JeffPlayingXylophone.jpg|Jeff playing xylophone GregSingingWatchingtheWaves.jpg|Greg singing WagsPlayingConchHorn.png|Wags playing conch horn Xylophone.png|Xylophone CaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.png|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword boat Let'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to have a barbie on the beach JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregSingingLet'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach.jpg|Greg singing Let'sHaveaBarbieontheBeach.jpg|"Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in epilogue TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue KingNeptune.png|King Neptune TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in epilogue WiggleBay-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the shell TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue JeffandSharryn.jpg|Jeff and Sharryn SwimLikeAFish2.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish: Epilogue" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWater.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in water TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in water KasePlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Kase playing Maton guitar GregandAnthonyinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue MurrayandJeffinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggleBayEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue WiggleBay-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits WiggleBay-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits DVD Menu WiggleBay-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) DVD Gallery WiggleBay-DVD.jpg|Full DVD Cover WiggleBay-Disc.jpg|Disc WiggleBay-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover WiggleBay-USDVD.jpg|US Disc WiggleBay-DVDRe-release.jpeg|Re-release cover 085391170471.jpg|US Re-release DVD cover Promo Pictures WiggleBay-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from the title of the song CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Captain in promo picture MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadelna in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #2 WiggleBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture #3 WiggleBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WiggleBay-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles holding surfboard in promo picture TheWigglyDancersinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBay-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WiggleBayPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles HenryinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Henry C'estWags,C'estBon-PromoPicture.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" GreginWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Greg MurrayinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony JeffinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff WiggleBayPromoPicture11.jpg|Magdalena the Mermaid DanceaCacucha-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance a Cachuca" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles rolling down the sandhills RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles running up the sandhills WiggleBayPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing volleyball TheWigglyGroupinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group WiggleBayPromoPicture14.jpg|Magdalena holding volleyball TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBayPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" HenryonSurfboard.jpg|Henry WiggleBay-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglyGroupin2002.jpg TheWigglyGroupinNewYorkCity.jpg Trivia *The instrumental version of the song Anthony's Workshop from the TV Series 3 is played when the Wiggly Group are spending time on Wiggle Bay. Community Service Announcement and Wiggly Sports Theme are also played. *When Captain Feathersword and Magdalena go to give the golden key to King Neptune, you can hear Henry the Octopus' voice and Dorothy says "Good Luck Henry", even though he isn't with them. *This video was made in full screen, but wide screen HD versions of the songs can be found on some editions of TV Series 9. * The end credit style is the same as the one in Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. *This is the first video to be directed by Nicholas Buffalo. * Jeff's shirt becomes untucked during Running Up the Sandhills, but is fixed afterwards. This is third time, the first one was Yummy Yummy and the second one was Toot, Toot!. *Songs from this video can be seen in TV Series 9. *Some shots of the opening song were filmed in 1999, as Dorothy and Wags' costumes from TV Series 2 are seen. Category:PBS